She Messed Up
by paintingskylines
Summary: Claire lost something to stand out from the rest of the PC. Something none of them had ever lost and it wasn't her Visa or a fight. Will they appreciate her more or will it tear them apart
1. DISNEY ON ICE!

Block Estate

Guesthouse

12:09

Outside of Guesthouse

Claire Lyons sat on her bench outside of her bedroom. She looked into the blue sky. She flipped her _Dial L for Loser Special Edition Phone _open and not any messages. None from Cam.

She called him once.

Didn't work.

Again.

Again

Again

Again

And Again.

"Claire will you stop calling me?" Cam asked.

"Why?" she giggled.

"Cuz I'm playing Galaxy X Wars Disney On Ice Edition!" Cam whined. "IT'S DISNEY ON ICE CLAIRE!"

"Oh shut up," Claire laughed throwing her head back as she straightened her hair.

"Okay," Cam gave in. "I'm playing my new Wii game want to pedal?"

"Sure," Claire smiled.

She hung up her phone and pedaled over to the Fisher's small driveway.

Fisher Estate

Cam's Bedroom

12:30

"Hey sweetie," Claire said.

"Hey Gummy Worm," Cam laughed.

"Happy anniversary!" Claire yelled as she hugged Cam. "We've been together for exactly 1 year and 4 months!"

"I know what do you want as your present?" Cam asked.

"To lose something," Claire said thoughtfully.

"Like what?" Cam asked, obviously confused on what she would what she would want to lose and why.

"My virginity," she told Cam.

"B-b-b-b," Cam mumbled.

"I hear a big butt besides the cute thing on your back," Claire sighed.

"I don't have a condom," Cam said.

"Come on take a chance big boy," Claire laughed whacking him.

"Uh um," Cam hemmed and hawed.

"For me, please?" Claire asked batting her eyelashes.

"Yeah," Cam smiled.

Claire smiled back. They both started to slowly take off their clothes. Cam struggled to unclasp Claire's bra. Claire giggled and undid it for him. Claire pounced powerfully on Cam. She rid the fact that he didn't have a condom out of her head. After that she smiled getting her clothes back on and Cam did the same thing. They innocently played his new Wii game for a few hours.

"Oh gotta go," Claire said.

"Do you really?" Cam pouted.

"Yeah but I don't really wanna move much," Claire said tiredly.

"I'll carry ya'."

So Cam picked up a nervous Claire and laughed as he ran down his emerald green staircase.  
"See you later Cammy."

"Bye Clairebear."

Claire pedaled back to the Block Estate. She wasn't feeling to well and wanted to rest but had to tell Massie. She went to Massie's bedroom door.

Kuh-laire's POV

Block Estate

Massie's Bedroom

"Mass?" I asked.

"Claire is that you?" Massie asked.

"Ya'."

"Oh come in."

So I slowly opened the door.

"I've done something that none of the PC has done before," I told her.

"What look bad?" she asked laughing at her joke.

I shook my head.

"Then what?" she asked. "Kuh-laire what'd you do?"

"I lost something really big?" I told her.

"Did you lose your Visa?" she asked actually concerned.

"No my virginity," I said.

"What?" she asked stunned.


	2. Slut

the clique: she messed up

Ch. 2:

You're Out, Slut

Still in Kuh-laire's POV

"Why would you do that?" Massie asked me still shocked.

"I wanted to stand out from the PC," I told her. "I tried everything from skiing to acting, from singing to sports and from everything to well you know everthing."

"But think how Leesh will act," Mass pointed out. "She doesn't even like to talk about periods or PMSing! And what if you're pregnant? But you did use a condom right? Right?"

"Uh funny thing abouth that, no."

"What?! Take the test."

"What?" I asked. "Me? Pregnant? Ha! Fat chance Mass."  
"What about all those movies?" Massie asked. "They all say 'No it's never gonna happen!' and then it happens!"

"This isn't a movie though Massie," I argued.

"Fine just take these," Massie said giving me a Rite-Ade bag of tests.

"Okay but wait why do you have these?" I questioned.

"My mom keeps em in case she get preggers," Massie said.

I went into the bathroom of the Block's Estate.

It beeped. I looked at it. Positive! Yes I'm not having a baby. Woo!!

"Mass!" I yelled. "Mass!"

"Kuh-laire what?" she asked.

"It was positive I'm not pregnant," I whispered.

"Quite the contrary Claire that means you in fact _are _pregnant."

"Oh bullshit!" I said. "What will I tell Cam? My parents? What will I tell them? And the Pretty Comittee? What Mass, what will I tell them?"

"That's up to you," she smiled walking away. "You won't be needing to tell the Pretty Comittee anything."

"Why not?" I asked, worried.

"Cuz your out, slut," Massie laughed as she flounced back to her room.

"Fine then I'll tell everyone what happened to you and Derrik and Chris," I smiled.

"What Claire you wouldn't," Massie steamed.

"Then you wouldn't kick me out," I argued.

"Yes I would," she smiled.

"So _ I would _so tell the rest of the PC about Derrik and Chris," I smiled back.

I went to my room.

Clairebear: hey dyl

Bugredhead: hey c whats up?

Clairebear: wanna kno wat rlly happened with mass?? requesting at least 20 gossip points!!

BigRedead: spill!! :)

ClaireBear: so she like derrik. (duh) but liked chris but skye liked chris. so she cheated on them. but the weird thing is that she held a gun upto chris's head to go out with skye.. can you spell DESPERATE??? haha

BigRedHead: haha!! massie is so mean. . i loved it when u hijacked her IM last year. she didn't know... classic. . lol

ClaireBear: tf

BigRedHead: I know!! I'll tell Leesh and Kris. oh and ten billion gossp points!! luv ya

ClaireBear: love ya too

BigRedHead: g2g pc minus mass sleepover ur room tonite?

ClaireBear: sure thing...

I logged of my screenname satisfied smiling at myself.

Oh crap!

I logged back on.

ClaireBear: wait dyl!!!!!

BigRedHead: WHAT??

ClaireBear: tell every1 to either cancel on Massie and come to my room or tell her off

BigRedHead: yup, sure thing

ClaireBear: got gossip!!

BigRedHead: how much??

ClaireBear: none about me.. I'm pregnant

BigRedHead: cool ur gonna be a mom!!

ClaireBear: Mass actually thoguht that i was a slut and tried to kick me out. well whatevs! cam's the daddy!!

BigRedHead: well bye

ClaireBear: bye love ya

BigRedHead: luv ya...

I logged off _again _even more satisfied.

__________________________________________________________________________________

LATER THAT NIGHT

Normal POV

"Hey Kris, Dyl, Leesh," Mass greeted her _friends._ "Let's go to the cabana."

"No thanks Mass, your out of the PC," Alicia said. "Calling C a slut def no-no right Kris?"

"Totally," she nodded.

"And the whole putting a gun up to Chris's head thing, so mean," Dylan chimed in.

"Who told you?" Massie gasped.

"The new alpha of the Pretty Comittee," Kristen smirked.

"Who's that?" Massie asked.

"Claire," Alicia smiled.

"Ew Kuh-laire?" Massie gagged on her Evian water. "She has no taste."

"She has taste but no money," Alicia pointed out.

"Exactly," Massie argued.

"We'll pay idiot," Dylan said.

Massie gasped at the insult. No one dared to call her an idiot. Not even her friends!

"What did you just say Marvil?" Massie asked, arching her eyebrow.

"I said 'We'll pay idiot'," Dylan said slowly. "Is that clear enough for your idiot brain to comprehend?"

"Ugh!" Massie yelled. "Fine go with C-C-C-laire bitches!"

"Mass did we invite _you _to _our _BBQ?" Kristen asked.

"No," she murmered.

"Then why are you all up in our grill?" they all asked her.

Claire came downstairs and if on cue said, "Latte anyone?"

"Sure," they all said including Massie who was in desperate need of a drink.

"Sorry Mass Starbucks has a no jerk and/or idiot policy," Claire smiled.

"How you gonna get there?" Massie asked smiling.

"My daddy's new A-Limo," Alicia responded.

"A-Limo Leesh _shut up_!" Massie squealed.

"Whatevs let's go guys," Claire said as they walked out on Massie.

(A/N: Sorry it took me so long.. i have a crappy laptop lol.. and to all the people who think they're to young they're 15 in this story)

_**no flames!! only ideas/ critiscm!**_


End file.
